Sunshine
by Tenshi-Usa
Summary: All typing aside, Duo listens in the darkness, etching in his heart the sound of Heero, the laptop's rhythm. Heero does somthing unexpected that changes their relationship for the better... 1x22x1, fluff, shonen-ai, one-shot


**Sunshine  
**

The room the two boys shared was quiet. Heero was up late, finishing up a mission report, typing on his laptop like usual. Duo had been feigning sleep, calming his breathing and closing his eyes as he snuggled into the blankets in his bed. He laid awake like this, listening to his companion type away as he did every night. Something was different this night, though, Duo knew it, deep in his bones, he knew something was about to happen, thought what he couldn't say. The typing ceased and he could faintly hear the shutting down of the laptop. He, decided that now he should sleep, seeing as his memory for the night had been completed. He had once again captured the sound of Heero in his heart. If only the boy knew...  
The seemingly perfect soldier was walking across the room to his bed when he stopped, looking at his friend, so peaceful in what Heero believed to be slumber. His eyes softened in their gaze. Many times had he dreamed of the braided male... he wondered, What would Duo think if he knew? Suddenly, a whim took hold of him... and he began to sing, sitting carefully and soundlessly on the end of Duo's single bed.  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away... Duo could hardly believe his ears... was that... Heero... singing? For a moment he thought he must be dreaming, but he stopping thinking as Heero continued. The boy was remembering his often dreams of Duo... this song fit the way he felt so well, even if a simple song for children, it expressed how he felt a about his fellow Gundam Pilot perfectly.  
The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,  
I dreamed I held you in my arms,  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,  
So I hung my head and I cried... This was true. More than once he had awaken remembering fleeting dreams of happiness, of holding the braided male in his arms... and found tears clinging to his eyelashes, burning down his cheeks in sorrow of what he didn't have the courage to ask for. Still he sung on,  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away... Duo listening, still in a state of wonder that he was hearing Heero, monotonous, serious, Heero, sing. The boy's voice wasn't low, but it wasn't high either, a darkening tenor, cracking occasionally with a false note, inaccuracy proving Heero's humanity. The errors only made Duo want to smile. Duo wondered briefly if the boy would have done anything at all, had he seemed awake. In fact, the braided male was rather surprised he hadn't been found out, what, with Heero so close, but he must not have been paying attention.  
I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all some day... Duo's eyes nearly flew open at the words. Love? Did Heero love him? Is that what this was about? Is that why he was singing? Duo smiled, warmth in his grin and warmth in his heart as he sat up, startling Heero in the process, as the long-haired brunette sang onto the chorus himself,  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away... Heero was nearly frozen. He had been found out, but Duo didn't seem to mind, in fact, he was singing right on, a smile on his lips as he rang out in clear, yet somehow soft, tenor,  
You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But now you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all my dreams... Duo continued with the next verse, remembering a nightmare he'd had once, of finally being with Heero, only to have have him stolen away by another, only to have him taken away by Relena...  
Heero smiled at Duo, a real, if not small, smile, genuine in every way. He sang the ending chorus, in harmony with the other boy, mirth in his normally emotionless cobalt blue eyes,  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away... Tears brimmed Duo's eyelids, as he realized what had happened. He never thought he'd have the strength to confess his feelings to Heero, and yet he had, without every really saying anything, a simple song had brought them together. He leaned forward, moving his legs into a kneeling position he reached for the Wing pilot's face, kissing him tenderly.  
He whispered, happily. The normally stoic male, smiled that soft smile, and kissed him back. It was the day they thought would never come. The night when sunshine brought them together...  
Oh, please don't take... my sunshine... a... way... 


End file.
